Love & Truth
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: Special to #14SHKE / Full Sasuke POV / "A-aku menyayangimu, selamanya." / "Kau tidak pantas menjadi Uchiha !" / "Apa kau mau menjadi... temanku ?" / "Kami juga sayang padamu Sasuke." / "Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" / "Pergi Hinata! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" / "HINATAA!" / "Ini salahku. Aku telah membunuhnya."


**Love & Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Warning : TYPO sedikit, OOC mungkin (?), AU

Untuk event #14SHKE yang diadain di grup FB

.

Waktu baca fict ini, aku saranin sambil dengar lagu **YUI-Love & Truth**

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^_^)v**

Oke, langsung aja...

.

.

Love & Truth

.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _Hinata._

Satu nama yang hingga saat ini tidak bisa kulupakan. Nama yang telah membuat hari-hariku penuh warna dulu, ya 20 tahun yang lalu. Nama yang selalu membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan, nama seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Nama.. nama seseorang yang kini membuatku selalu meneteskan air mata setiap kali mengingatnya. Senyuman, suara, tatapan, dan tingkahnya kini sudah tiada. Semua sudah berakhir, Hinata dia... kini dia sudah tiada.

" _Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn ?"_

" _A-aku menyayangimu, selamanya."_

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, semua baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan seperti keinginanku, memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, memiliki sahabat yang selalu menyemangatiku, dan juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat memahami dan mengerti diriku.

" _Hinata."_

" _A-ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"_

" _A-aku mau, aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."_

" _Terima kasih, Hinata."_

Awalnya hubunganku berjalan dengan lancar. Aku merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Sosok yang bisa mendampingiku kini sudah menjadi milikku. Hinata, dia adalah hidupku, tanpanya hidupku terasa hampa, terasa kosong. Hinata, dialah sosok yang membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupku. Dialah yang membuatku bisa menjadi seperti ini, menjadi sosok yang penting bagi semua orang.

Dulu sekali, semuanya menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, keluargaku tidak mengakuiku, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil ?! Aku tidak berbeda dari mereka semua, aku sama seperti yang lainnya. Kenapa ? Kenapa semua memberikan tatapan seperti itu, kenapa ?!

" _Kau tidak pantas menjadi Uchiha !"_

" _Apa salahku ?!"_

" _Salahmu ? Karena kau lahir di keluarga ini !"_

" _Sejak lahir, kau selalu membawa kesialan di keluarga ini."_

Hidupku tidak pernah bahagia sejak aku lahir. Setiap harinya aku selalu mendapat cacian dari keluargaku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa salahku ? Karena aku lahir di keluarga Uchiha ? Hah, lucu sekali. Mereka menyesal karena aku lahir di keluarga Uchiha ? Mereka itu bodoh, dungu atau apa ? Kalaupun bisa memilih, aku juga tidak akan mau lahir di keluarga yang seperti ini. Keluarga yang tidak menginginkanku. Kalau bisa memilih, aku ingin lahir di sebuah keluarga yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, itu saja yang kuinginkan.

" _Kami-sama, kenapa hidupku begitu tidak adil ? Kenapa kau menaruhku di keluarga yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaanku ? Kenapa ? KENAPA ?!"_

 _Beginilah setiap harinya, aku berteriak kencang di bukit dekat tempat tinggalku ini. Aku harap dengan berteriak dan menangis, rasa sakit dan kesedihanku bisa sedikit berkurang. Namun apa ? Semuanya terasa sama saja._

 _SREKK_

" _Si-siapa disana ?" tanyaku sambil sesenggukan._

" _Mau apa kau disini ?" tanyaku lagi ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menatapku._

" _A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, k-kalau kamu ?" Kudengar suara gadis itu agak bergetar._

" _Pergilah."_

" _K-kalau kau mau, aku akan mendengar semua keluh kesahmu." Apa, apa aku boleh mengambil kesimpulan ? Apa dia mau menjadi temanku ? Tapi, apa mungkin ?_

" _Apa kau mau menjadi... temanku ?" Walau ragu, entah kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu._

" _Te-tentu saja." Ketika mendengar jawabannya, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya selama 6 tahun dalam hidupku, aku memiliki seorang teman._

" _Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _Emm, apa aku boleh memanggilmu S-sasuke-kun ?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _B-baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Se-senang bisa menjadi temanmu." Kulihat dia tersenyum manis padaku yang langsung saja kubalas dengan seulas senyum tipis padanya._

" _Aku juga. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku, Hinata."_

" _Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. T-tadi kau kenapa Sasuke-kun ? Kalau mau ka-kau bisa cerita padaku."_

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahku pada Hinata. Hinata, dialah teman pertamaku. Hinata, dia yang selalu memberi semangat padaku setiap harinya. Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh menyesal karena dilahirkan di keluarga itu. Dia bilang, Kami-sama pasti memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Dia juga bilang, aku harus bisa menjalani hidup dengan senyuman, aku tidak boleh mengeluh pada hidupku yang sekarang.

Setiap aku mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata, aku merasa seperti ada perasaan tenang dalam diriku. Seperti setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan pasti akan benar-benar terjadi.

" _Keluargaku bilang mereka menyesal karena telah membesarkanku."_

" _S-sasuke-kun, kau harus bisa membuktikan pada ke-keluargamu. K-kau harus bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau Sasuke-kun itu pa-pantas menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. A-aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti bisa."_

" _Aku akan kasih Hinata, kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga."_

Setiap hari aku terus berusaha agar keluargaku mau mengakui keberadaanku. Aku belajar, belajar, dan belajar terus agar bisa diakui keluargaku. Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar aku diakui. Berkali-kali kucoba, namun gagal. Ayahku tetap tidak mau mengakuiku, ayahku lebih mengakui kakakku daripada aku. Setiap gagal pula, Hinata terus menerus memberiku semangat agar aku tidak _down_.

Aku sangat bersyukur, karena Hinata aku jadi bisa memiliki teman. Walaupun sedikit, aku bersyukur setidaknya ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino mereka adalah temanku yang lain. Sedikit sekali bukan ? Tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena memiliki mereka.

Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia, saat aku berumur 17 tahun akhirnya keluargaku menerima diriku. Mereka semua meminta maaf padaku karena telah mencemooh diriku selama ini. Sebenarnya dalam diriku ini ada kebencian yang sangat besar pada mereka semua. Namun, aku mengingat perkataan Hinata. Aku tidak boleh menyimpan kebencian pada mereka. Setelah itu, kini hidupku terasa sempurna sekali. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Hinata, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Kami-sama pasti memberikan yang terbaik untukku.

 _Hinata, terima kasih._

Sekarang aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, hidupku selama 3 tahun ini terasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Keluargaku sudah mau mengakui keberadaanku, aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi, aku lebih menyayangi Hinata yang membuatku bisa seperti ini. Karena dialah yang membuatku bisa diakui seperti sekarang. Aku merasa, setiap melihat Hinata dekat dengan Naruto atau laki-laki lainnya aku merasa risih, aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan diriku ini ? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Hinata berdekatan dengan pria lain ? Apa berarti.. aku mencintainya ? Tidak, tidak boleh. Hinata hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatanku dengannya hanya karena perasaanku ini. Asal bisa bersamanya, asal bisa dekat dengannya aku juga sudah bahagia. Ya, aku akan memendam perasaan ini.

" _Sasuke, kau tahu ? Saat ini Hinata-chan sedang menyukai seseorang."_

" _..."_

" _Dia juga bilang, orang itu sudah dekat dengannya lama sekali."_

' _Siapa ?'_

" _Hinata-chan sudah berteman dengan orang itu dari umur 6 tahun."_

' _Aku sudah berteman dengan Hinata dari umur 6 tahun. Apa aku boleh berharap ?'_

" _Sebenarnya Hinata-chan ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu , tapi dia takut kalau perasaannya ini akan menghancurkan persahabatannya"_

' _Apa mungkin ?'_

" _Hinata-chan bi-..."_

" _Hinata dimana dia sekarang? Aku perlu bertemu dengannya sekarang."_

" _Eh ?! Hinata-chan sekarang ada di bukit."_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih Kiba."_

Aku langsung mendatangi bukit tempatku bertemu dengan Hinata pertama kali. Disana, di tempatku menangis dulu, Hinata sedang duduk sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku berjalan menghampirinya perlahan dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dan sontak Hinata berdiri dan berbalik. Kulihat dia tersenyum ketika melihatku.

" _S-sasuke-kun ?"_

" _Hinata."_

" _A-ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"_

" _A-aku mau, aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."_

" _Terima kasih, Hinata."_

Ketika mendengar dia setuju, aku langsung memeluknya. Dia juga membalas memelukku. Perasaanku terbalas, aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kiba, karena dia aku bisa tahu kalau Hinata juga mencintaiku. Kulepas pelukanku, lalu aku memandangnya lembut. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, kulihat wajahnya kini merona hebat. Seolah mengerti dia memejamkan matanya dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menciumnya lembut, sangat lembut seolah Hinata adalah barang rapuh. Sore itu, tanggal 1 Juni aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

 _Terima kasih Hinata, semua kenangan kita tidak akan pernah kulupakan Hinata._

Saat ini tanggal 1 Juli, tepat 1 bulan aku dan Hinata menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain yang baru-baru ini dibuka. Kulihat Hinata sangat senang dan antusias sekali. Kami bermain sepuasnya di sana, tidak lupa aku mengabadikan kebersamaanku dengan Hinata menggunakan kamera milikku.

" _Apa kau merasa senang Hinata ?"_

" _T-tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena sudah me-mengajakku."_

" _Hn. Aku mencintaimu Hinata."_

" _A-aku juga Sasuke-kun."_

 _Malam hari di bianglala nomor 23, menjadi saksi bisu tempat aku mencium Hinata untuk kedua kalinya._

.

Love & Truth

.

Besok Natal tiba, berarti Hinata akan segera berulang tahun. Dihari Hinata berulang tahun aku akan melamarnya. Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada keluargaku, dan keluargaku menyetujuinya. Mereka bilang Hinata sangat cocok untuk mendampingiku.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii, aku akan melamar Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya."_

" _Tou-san setuju."_

" _Kaa-san juga setuju. Kaa-san rasa Hinata-chan itu sangat cocok menjadi istri Sasuke-kun."_

" _Kau sudah besar otouto, aku yakin pilihanmu itu yang terbaik."_

" _Terima kasih Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii, aku menyayangi kalian semua."_

" _Kami juga sayang padamu Sasuke."_

Di hari Natal, aku bersama sahabat dan pacarku melakukan tukar kado. Ada yang senang dengan hadiahnya, ada juga yang merengut tidak suka. Tapi kami tetap suka pada hadiah yang kami dapatkan, tidak lupa kami foto bersama untuk mengabadikan kebersamaan kami.

Sebelum kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing aku bilang pada semuanya untuk datang ke taman yang ada di pusat kota.

" _Teman-teman, lusa jam 8 malam aku ingin kita semua bertemu di taman yang ada di pusat kota."_

" _Memangnya ada apa ?"_

" _Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua di hari itu." Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat di hari itu aku akan melamar Hinata dihadapan teman-temanku ini._

" _Apa itu ?" Kulihat semua mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino padaku._

" _Rahasia." Kataku sambil tersenyum misterius._

" _Tidak biasanya kau bertele-tele begini Sasuke." Kudengar Gaara tiba-tiba berkata begitu sambil tersenyum kecil padaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringai kecil._

" _Kalian penasaran ?"_

" _M-memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"_

" _Kalau kalian semua penasarnan, datang saja."_

" _Baiklah." Jawab mereka bersamaan._

.

.

Love & Truth

.

.

Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember, hari dimana Hinata berulang tahun dan hari dimana aku akan melamarnya. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting.

Tapi, entah hari ini dan kemarin terasa aneh, itu yang tengah kurasakan. Dari kemarin Hinata belum menelponku, biasanya Hinata selalu menelponku minimal 10 kali setiap harinya. Aku mulai berpikiran negatif, apa Hinata sakit ? Kalau sakit kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku, biasanya kalau sakit dia selalu menghubungiku ? Tapi, langsung saja kuenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku yakin Hinata sehat, hari ini aku akan melamarnya apapun yang terjadi.

.

Karena rumahku dekat taman di pusat kota, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja daripada naik mobil. Kulihat jam tanganku masih jam 7, pikirku. Aku merogoh saku di celanaku untuk memastikan sesuatu, kulihat dan kubuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan hiasan berwarna biru di pinggirnya. Kulihat sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna lavender yang mengingatkanku pada warna mata indah Hinata. Lalu kututup pelan kotak itu dan menaruhnya lagi di saku celana milikku.

Ketika aku akan menyeberang, kulihat dua sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi sedang berdiri disana. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, dengan tenang aku menyeberang perlahan untuk menghampiri mereka. Baru saja aku akan menyapa mereka, namun aku benar-benar membeku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini. Hatiku terasa seperti ditikam oleh pisau yang tajam. Jiwa dan pikiranku kini terasa kosong saat ini.

" _Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"_

" _K-kenapa bisa ?"_

" _Aku sangat menyukai tawamu, suaramu, wajahmu dan segalanya. Kau begitu sempurna di mataku, jadi bagaimana ? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"_

" _A-aku juga mencintaimu."_

" _Terima ka-.."_

 _BUAGHH_

" _Brengsek kau, Naruto !"_

" _S-sasuke-kun ?!"_

" _Sasuke, kau salah paham."_

 _DUAGH_

" _Aku mendengar semuanya Naruto, kau benar-benar brengsek."_

" _S-sasuke-kun, hentikan. I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _Hinata, kenapa kau menghianatiku ?" Kuguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata pelan, kutatap dia dengan tatapan terluka._

" _S-sasuke-kun, aku bisa j-jelaskan apa yang terja-.."_

" _Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Hinata, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa salahku ? Katakan padaku!" Aku berteriak pada Hinata, kulihat dia meneteskan air mata._

" _S-sasuke-.."_

" _Hatiku sakit Hinata, sakit ! Aku percaya padamu selama ini, tapi kenapa kau tega seperti ini ?!"_

" _Sasuke, kubilang kau salah paham."_

" _Diam kau Naruto ! Kau benar-benar brengsek !" Kupukul lagi Naruto keras hingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur._

" _Hiks.. S-sasuke-kun, k-kau benar-benar salah paham."_

" _Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi Hinata, kau telah menghancurkan perasaanku."_

" _S-sasuke-kun, a-aku..."_

" _Pergi Hinata ! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi !"_

 _Aku tidak sadar telah mendorong tubuh Hinata pelan, saat itu sepertinya Hinata sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang seimbang sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata jatuh, kulihat sebuah truk besar sedang melintas dengan cepatnya, dan saat itu juga aku langsung diam membeku melihat apa yang barusan terjadi._

 _BRAKKK_

" _HINATAA !"_

 _Kutatap tubuh Hinata lemas dalam rengkuhanku._

" _S-sasuke-kun, k-kurasa uhukk.. hidupku tidak lama lagi."_

" _Hinata, jangan bilang begitu, kau akan selamat. Sebentar lagi ambulans datang."_

" _Uhuk.. uhuk... S-sasuke-kun, k-kau salah paham."_

" _Hinata, kau diam dulu, jangan banyak bicara. Kau pasti akan selamat."_

" _Sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku mencintaimu, selamanya." Tepat saat Hinata mengatakan itu, tangan Hinata yang sedang kugenggam melemah dan terlepas begitu saja._

" _Hinata, bangun Hinata. J-jangan menakutiku, Hinata bangun ! Kumohon Hinata, buka matamu, jangan bercanda !" Kuguncang-guncang tubuhnya pelan, berharap Hinata akan bangun, namun semuanya terlambat, Hinata telah pergi. Selamanya.._

" _HINATA !" Kuberteriak kencang menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan._

.

.

Tanggal 27 Desember, hari dimana seharusnya aku melamar Hinata, kini menjadi hari berduka bagi semuanya, terutama aku. Kutatap peti yang ada Hinata di dalamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Sasuke, aku ingin kau mendengarku dulu." Sepertinya Naruto duduk di sebelahku._

" _Tadi sore itu, aku hanya sedang latihan dengan Hinata-chan. Hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan, dan aku ingin meminta pendapat pada Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke." Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, pikiranku semakin kalut. Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh sekarang,aku tidak mempercayai kekasihku sendiri._

" _Ini salahku. Aku telah membunuhnya." Aku berkata pelan, sambil menitikkan airmata, menyesali apa yang terjadi, kurasakan pula seperti ada yang memelukku. Naruto, dia memelukku yang sedang menangis._

Ini salahku, kalau saja aku mendengar apa yang dia katakan tadi, kalau saja aku tidak salah paham, kalau saja aku tidak memotong ucapannya, kalau saja aku tidak mendorongnya, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku membunuhnya, aku membunuh Hinata. Aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri, aku membunuhnya ! Ya, aku seorang pembunuh. Aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Namun, sungguh terlambat untuk menyesal, benar-benar terlambat. Kini Hinata sudah tiada, karenaku.

Semenjak hari itu, kini hariku terasa kosong. Aku merasa sudah mati, aku merasa aku hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa adanya jiwa yang mengisinya. Keluargaku, sahabatku memang saat ini masih ada, mereka terus menemaniku setiap harinya. Semua yang kuinginkan dulu sudah terkabul, namun hidup ini tidak terasa bahagia tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

Aku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku ini sebagai penyebab kematian Hinata. Keluarga Hinata juga terpukul karena kehilangan Hinata. Walaupun keluarga Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab meninggalnya Hinata, tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah.

" _Pergi Hinata ! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi !"_

Kata-kataku terasa seperti kaset rusak yang terus berulang-ulang hadir dalam pikiranku. Aku, aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Saat itu pikiranku sedang kacau, dan entah mengapa aku berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ini terjadi.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku, namun setiap aku akan melakukannya tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat sosok Hinata yang tersenyum padaku dan berbicara padaku kalau aku tidak boleh mengakhiri hidupku, aku harus tetap hidup, jangan menyalahi diriku sendiri.

Di kamarku banyak sekali fotoku bersama Hinata, aku selalu menatap foto itu lama-lama hingga tanpa sadar aku menangis dalam diam, menyesali terus apa yang telah kulakukan.

 _Semua kenangan kita berdua akan tetap selalu kuingat Hinata, semua suka dan duka kusimpan dengan baik dalam memori otakku ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku ini selamanya. Aku akan terus mengingatmu sampai aku meninggal. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, selamanya._

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, ga biasa-biasanya buat cerita yang sad ending begini. Serius, ini cerita sad endingku yang pertama. Jadi kalau mengecewakan dan feelnya masih kurang, maaf ya ?!

Karena masih newbie jadi aku minta pendapat soal cerita ini, ya ?! Aku minta pendapat dan sarannya soal cerita ini, apa aja kekurangannya.

Review ya ? *puppyeyes*

Jangan jadi silent reader (^_^)v

.

Mind to RnR ?

Salam dariku,

Linevy Hime-chan (^_^)b


End file.
